


Pipeline

by onthedriftinthetardis (on_the_drift)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Beaches, F/M, Fluff, Hawaii, Smut, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_the_drift/pseuds/onthedriftinthetardis
Summary: After losing a bet, Nine takes Rose to Hawaii, and demonstrates an unexpected skill. Or two. Or three.... ;)





	Pipeline

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my lovely beta readers, chiaroscuroverse and SelenaTerna!
> 
> I've made changes to the text since they've looked at it; any errors are my fault entirely.

Rose Tyler stepped out of the TARDIS clad in a red bikini with a large multi-colored towel wrapped and tied around her waist. The heady scents of hibiscus and plumeria mixed with the sea air, wafting through the breeze. She squinted and raised her hand to shield her eyes. Before her, soft sand stretched off to both sides, and sunlight glinted off the deep blue-green water. In the distance, about a dozen surfers were scattered like flotsam, while waves twice their height formed frothy white tubes that broke about forty meters from the shore. Behind her, the TARDIS was half tucked away from view behind a huge hibiscus bush, and palm trees behind the blue box stretched both ways into the distance. Rose grinned and turned around. 

“Doctor, are you coming?” she half-shouted through the open door. 

Moments later, the Doctor emerged, hesitating in the doorway. He was wearing long black board shorts and looked thoroughly disgruntled. 

Rose gaped, then shut her mouth. She had never seen him without at least his black jeans and a jumper on, and here he was almost naked. She had thought (often, at length) that he would be good looking underneath his clothes, but she'd had no idea he was this fit. 

“I'm coming, hold your horses,” he groused. “You won the bet fair and square, so there are your surfer boys.” He nodded towards the ocean. 

“I told you I could make the prince proposition you!” Rose crowed delightedly, recovering from her momentary distraction. 

“Only because we dropped off Jack at that luxury resort on Copernicus Three!” The Doctor smirked. 

“Well, I still don't know why you didn't take him up on it. You would have made such a cute couple,” Rose teased. 

“I hate to tell you, but two-headed, green-scaled reptilians are not where my interests lie,” the Doctor chuckled. 

“Oh no? Then where do your interests lie?” Rose asked, before she could stop herself. She held her breath. 

The Doctor stared at her for a long moment with an inscrutable expression masking his face. Then it cleared, and he grinned, confusing her. “At the moment, that pipeline,” he nodded towards the great, curling wave. 

Rose furrowed her brow, frowning at the Doctor's dissembling. Then she sighed — really, what had she expected? The sexual tension between them had been increasing over the last few months, ever since they’d met Jack, but it had come to nothing. Even after Jack had given up trying to seduce her (thanks to the Doctor’s jealousy), tensions had ratcheted up between her and the Doctor, because now Jack kept trying to push them together. Rose wished he’d stop, because she didn’t think the Doctor was the kind of man to succumb to such juvenile set ups, no matter how much he might want to. 

And he did want to, she was almost sure — just last week, she could have sworn he’d almost kissed her following an especially harrowing adventure. She shook her head, returning to the present. Suppressing her disappointment, Rose responded to him. 

“What, you mean you like watching surfing, too?” she puzzled. 

“Nope.” He shook his head. He reached off to his side, behind the closed TARDIS door, and withdrew a long blue surfboard covered with circular glyphs. “I haven't surfed the Banzai Pipeline for decades. It's about time I had another go at it.”

Rose realized her jaw was hanging open again, but she was stupefied by the knowledge that the Doctor not only surfed, he was apparently very good at it. 

The Doctor leaned towards her and, smiling, gently lifted her chin to close her mouth. “Careful, Rose, you'll catch flies.”

He tucked his surfboard under his arm and strode past Rose towards the ocean. She watched him for a long moment, trying unsuccessfully not to stare at his bum, caught herself, then hurried after him. 

The Doctor watched the waves while he waited for Rose to catch up to him. He analyzed their patterns and shapes, then closed his eyes, feeling their rhythm. 

Rose ran up beside him, looking at the waves with some trepidation. She turned to the Doctor, touching him on the arm. 

“Those waves look scarier the closer you get. It's sure not like watching it on the telly. You sure you can ride this thing?”

“Now Rose,” he admonished. “I've been surfing waves bigger than this since long before you were born. The king of Tonga himself taught me, oh, two centuries ago?” he blustered, at the same time thinking that it had been an awfully long time since he had surfed anything nearly this big. 

“All the same,” Rose said worriedly, “it looks dangerous. Just promise me you'll be careful?”

“Not to worry,” he replied. “I will be.”

“Good.” She put her hands on his shoulders, stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. “For luck,” she explained, blushing despite her best efforts. 

The Doctor briefly moved his hand up to cover the place where she had kissed him. It tingled, and he could barely concentrate on what he was doing. He wanted to drop his surfboard and snog the living daylights out of her, but he collected himself and walked to the shoreline. He strode into the surf, tossing his board down and throwing himself down and forward on it, starting the long paddle out to the take-off point. 

Rose watched as the Doctor got smaller and smaller. She had to admit that he was a powerful swimmer, but the waves seemed to be getting even bigger. Half a dozen surfers took off, one by one, from the long line waiting to ride the famous wave, and three of them wiped out. 

She watched as one of the young men who'd fallen paddled into shore, blood streaming from gashes on his arm and forehead where he'd apparently hit the reef. As he staggered onto the beach, he was helped by two friends, one of them removing his t-shirt to tie around the head wound. Her heart clenched for the boy, and she shook her head at his audacity at surfing this wave he apparently wasn't ready for. That's when she noticed the signs off to her right — two metal signs topped with red flags. The first warned of a strong current, the second of a dangerous shorebreak. 

“No kidding,” she murmured to herself.

Since the injured young man seemed to be taken care of, she turned her full attention back to the Doctor. She ran down to the edge of the water as it rushed up the beach, scanning the waves until she spotted him, and glued her eyes to him. 

 

After waiting his turn, the Doctor watched the ocean for a couple of minutes before choosing a large wave. He dropped into it and turned, his surfboard carving an arc into the water. He had a few nervous moments as he thought thought about the sharp reef just a few feet under him, but he kept his balance and began to enjoy himself as the wave propelled him forward at a dizzying speed. He rode the perfect tunnel, trailing his fingers through the water on the inside of the curl.

Rose looked on anxiously as the Doctor disappeared and reappeared behind the barrel wave. She held her breath as he disappeared for long seconds. What if he'd fallen? She knew now how dangerous this wave was. She bit her lip, her heartbeat pounding inside her head louder than the sound of the surf. She shouted and laughed in relief when, in a burst of spray, he emerged at the end of the wave. 

Then Rose sobered. The prat could have been killed doing something this stupidly dangerous, and for what? To impress her? The only trouble being that she _was_ impressed, damn it. He’d looked amazing out there. If only she hadn’t been so worried about his safety!

Elated from the ride, the Doctor whooped and walked two steps backwards on his surfboard, finally popping it out of the water as his weight hit the tail end, and he sank down to the sandy bottom. 

Rose dropped her towel at the shoreline and ran into the warm water to meet him as he paddled into the shallows. 

The Doctor slid off his board and stood up, grinning, pleased as punch, and was so shocked when his companion shoved his chest that he fell back into the water with a splash.

“What was that for?!” he spluttered, standing up again.

Rose threw her arms around his neck, pulled his head down, and kissed him fiercely. 

He froze for a long moment, his big Time Lord brain trying to sort out what just happened, but Rose's mouth kept moving over his with such abandon that finally, he surrendered. He began to kiss her back, meeting passion with desperate passion. His arms came up around her and tugged her against him, and she moaned into his mouth. He withdrew, just a little bit, then began to kiss her languidly, trying to slow things down. 

But Rose wasn't having it; she was too far gone. She lightly nipped his bottom lip and when he gasped, slipped inside his mouth, tasting the ocean. He groaned then, and unable to hold back any longer, picked her up and carried her back to shore, kissing her all the while, her legs wrapped around his waist. 

He set her down and ran back to get his surfboard while Rose, laughing, picked up her towel, and tucking it under one arm, waited for him to return to her side. He reached for her hand as he approached her, and their fingers entwined. 

“Rose…,” he murmured, looking down at her through hooded eyes, “will you… do you want….”

“I will. And I want.” Rose affirmed, stroking his forefinger with her thumb. 

The Doctor broke into a grin.

 

They walked back to the TARDIS and into the control room, where they stopped so the Doctor could drop off his surfboard and send them into the vortex. They walked past the infirmary, kitchen, and library, and stopped at a door surrounded by fairy lights. 

Rose opened the door to her room and tugged the Doctor in after her, tossing her towel in a corner. She stood by her bed, and raised her hand to caress the Doctor's cheek. He closed his eyes, leaned into the light pressure, and covered her hand with his own. He turned his head to kiss her palm, then opened his eyes, his pupils blown wide, and brought her hand down to kiss her knuckles. 

Rose shivered pleasantly at the courtly gesture combined with the intensity of his gaze. He kissed and nibbled on her fingers, coaxing her to unfurl them, then slipped one into his mouth and swirled his tongue around its length. Rose gasped as he sucked on her finger and nibbled the tip. The Doctor let go of her hand and straightened up. He tilted her chin up and kissed her with abandon, pulling her hips against his, letting her feel his hardness against her belly. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized that this was really going to happen. She had been in love with him for what felt like forever, but he'd seemed so restrained, and, well, _alien_ , that she'd nearly given up hope of a physical relationship with him. 

And yet here he was, kissing her with more passion than she'd ever known, and very obviously aroused. He reached around her back and deftly unhooked her bikini top, lifted it over her head, and let it drop to the floor. She sucked in a breath as he cupped her breasts in his slightly cooler hands. He ran the tips of his thumbs in circles around her nipples, giving them the occasional flick as they rose and hardened, becoming almost painfully sensitive. 

The next thing she knew, his mouth was on one breast, and his tongue took over from his thumb, circling and flicking, while the fingers of his other hand lightly pinched her other nipple. She was unable to suppress a moan, and the Doctor redoubled his efforts, nibbling and sucking each nipple in turn as he squeezed the other breast. Her arms came up and gripped his shoulders in an effort not to topple over. 

He stepped back and hooked his fingers into the sides of her bikini bottoms, and pulled them down her legs so she could step out of them. He slowly stood, trailing his fingers up the sides of her legs, coming to rest on her hips. 

His board shorts were tented to what looked like a painful degree. Rose could see, confirming what she'd felt minutes ago, that he was substantially larger than either of the young men she had been with before, which made her both anxious and excited. Unable to resist, she reached down to cup him and feel his size, stroking him through the nylon cloth. He hissed and swatted her hand away. 

“None of that now, Rose,” he admonished. “Not unless you want this to be over before we get started.”

Rose smirked, and gave him that smile that drove him crazy, the one where the tip of her tongue kissed her upper lip. 

He backed her up against her bed, and gently pushed on her shoulders until she sat down on its edge and lay back. Rose reached for one of her pillows and settled it under her head. The Doctor knelt in front of her and placed his hands on her knees, gazing at her hungrily as he spread her legs up and apart, allowing her to rest her feet on his shoulders. Rose stopped breathing for a moment, unable to believe what was happening. 

He kissed her inner thighs, one after the other, making his way gradually to her center. He watched her intently as he ran his thumbs between her lips and drew them apart, and she squirmed as he shifted his gaze between her legs. She blushed, knowing that she was dripping wet already. But he looked her in the eye again, and her breath caught at his glazed look. 

“Oh, Rose,” he whispered. “My darling girl, you are beautiful.” 

He bent down and ran his tongue from bottom to top, finishing with a flick and a flourish to her clit. Rose nearly came right then. But instead of continuing his attentions where she wanted them, the Doctor drew back and slowly dipped a finger inside her. 

“All right?” he asked. Not trusting in her powers of speech at that moment, she nodded, and moaned softly as he slipped his long finger all the way in. She felt him stroke her inner walls, reveling in the intimate touch, but at the same time wanting more. He rose up and kissed her deeply as he added another finger, continuing his explorations. She lifted her hips to meet his thrusting fingers, and he brushed his thumb over her clit with every stroke until she was moaning continually. Suddenly he replaced his thumb with his mouth, tonguing the sensitive bundle of nerves vigorously until Rose began to tremble and shake. He redoubled his efforts, stroking her faster, until she groaned his name loudly and unintelligibly as her orgasm thundered through her. 

He continued to caress her until the sensitivity was too great, and she pushed his head away. She lay panting for a long moment, then tugged at his hand, urging him up to join her. Instead, he stood up, picked her up and set her lengthwise on top of her bed. 

“Doctor?” Rose enquired. 

He kissed her before standing up and pushing his board shorts over his erection and down his legs, stepping out of them gracefully. Rose reached out, as if for a forbidden fruit, and touched him. She wrapped her hand around his shaft and stroked him lightly. 

The Doctor was nearly undone, and gasped, gently removing her hand. He crawled on top of her, settling his lanky frame against her, trying to get as close as he could while keeping most of his weight off of her. He was breathing heavily, eyes closed, overcome by the intimate contact. His skin hunger was finally being assuaged for the first time in far too long, and he trembled.

Rose rubbed his back in soothing circles until he quieted. “What’s wrong?” she asked, concerned.

“Nothing,” he answered. “It’s just … been a very long time since I’ve done anything like this, that’s all,” he added reluctantly. Rose stared at him for a moment in surprise, then grinned up at him.

“Can’t tell by me,” she said. “You’re too good at this.”

The Doctor beamed at her, and she bit her lip, wondering if it had been advisable to stroke his already-substantial ego. She decided in this case, she didn’t care.

She spread her legs to accommodate his hips, and he took the invitation, settling his legs between hers. She kissed him, long and deep, and he placed the head of his cock against her entrance. He shivered with the effort of holding back. 

Feeling a surge of love for him, Rose lifted her hips just enough to envelop his tip. He was larger than he'd looked, and she froze, trying to relax her muscles to accommodate him. 

The Doctor reached underneath her with one hand and dug his fingers into a spot in her lower back, and suddenly she was able to relax her pelvic muscles. At the same time, he began to gently rock into her, slipping a bit deeper each time, until he was fully sheathed within her. He moaned, panting against her neck, then turned his head slightly to kiss her there, waiting for her to indicate that she was ready for him to continue. 

After a moment, Rose nodded, and the Doctor pulled his hips back, withdrawing from her almost entirely before thrusting back inside. He'd meant to take it slowly, but she felt so damn good, so hot and wet, he found himself setting up a gentle rhythm. Rose gasped at the intense sensations undulating through her. He paused for a moment, afraid he'd hurt her, but Rose grabbed his buttocks and squeezed, pulling the Time Lord fully inside her again. 

“No, please … ‘s good,” Rose said breathily. 

After that, there was no stopping him, and he began to thrust faster and harder. 

Rose found that her initial discomfort had been supplanted by an exquisite pleasure, and she started to move her hips in counter rhythm to his, squeezing her inner muscles every few thrusts. 

“Oh, Rose,” the Doctor gasped. “That feels… That feels incredible... gods, just don't stop!”

They moved together in harmony for dozens of strokes, until the Doctor finally lost his smooth cadence and began to fuck her erratically, chasing his release and hoping for hers; four, five, six thrusts, and he groaned in sharp relief as he ejaculated inside her. Rose gave a series of breathless moans at the sensation and lifted her hips desperately, trying to put some pressure where she needed it. The Doctor leaned on one elbow and slipped his opposite hand between them, quickly finding her clit with his fingers, rubbing her firmly until she followed him, waves of pure pleasure coursing through her. He continued to stroke her through her climax, finally withdrawing and collapsing next to her as she stilled. 

The Doctor murmured something under his breath. 

“What was that?” challenged Rose, fairly certain she had heard him correctly. 

“No more surfer boys,” the Doctor admitted, blushing. 

“Just one,” Rose whispered in his ear.

The Doctor's hearts tripped over themselves in happiness, and he grinned at her before cupping the back of her neck and kissing her more tenderly than she had imagined him capable of. 

She deepened the kiss briefly, then fell back and closed her eyes. 

“Sleepy? 

“Mmm,” she murmured. I know it's the middle of the day, but you've worn me out.” 

He grinned stupidly at her, gathered her in his arms, and rolled onto his back with her tucked into his side. “Rest easy, Rose Tyler,” he said tenderly. “I'll be here when you wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've enjoyed this, or any of my other stories, find me on Tumblr @onthedriftinthetardis.


End file.
